Oliver and Georgette takes a bath
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: After playing in the rain with Dodger and Rita's puppies Oliver get wet and muddy. Georgette also get wet and muddy in the rain. Both has to take a bath but Oliver don't want to take a bath, can Georgette make her son take a bath or is he going to stay dirty. Sequel to Georgette wants to be a mother.


**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a sequel to my Oliver and company story 'Georgette wants to be a mother'. In this Georgette is trying to make Oliver take a bath after playing in the mud with Dodger and Rita's children. Hope you all are going to like it especially ****dodgerxrita**** and ****Shelby****. I don't own Oliver and company that do Disney do, I just own this story. With nothing more to say let the story begins**

* * *

Oliver and Georgette takes a bath

It was a nice and sunny day for being the beginning of autumn in New York City and a perfect time to be in the park with your pets and that was exactly what Jenny Foxworth thought she should do with her pets Georgette, the prize winning show poodle, and Oliver, her kitten, and she know exactly to find them in Georgette's bedroom. After having Oliver in one year the Foxworths and Winston saw that Georgette treated Oliver like he was her puppy and they didn't thought this was wrong just strange except for Jenny, she thought it was cute. When Jenny had walked upstairs and opened the door leading to Georgette's bedroom she saw what she usually saw then she got in Georgette and Oliver laying in the big bed and snuggle as they usually did when they took a nap and Jenny didn't had the heart to wake them up but they had been inside almost the whole day and they really needed to get fresh air and to play when it was a good weather today. She slowly walked to the bed and gently nudged Georgette awake who slowly opened her eyes, lifted up her head and yawned without waking Oliver who keep sleeping close to Georgette's chest

"I'm sorry to wake you up Georgette, but it's a nice day today to be playing in the park and I thought you and Oliver would love to do it before its get dark. So do you want to do it?" Jenny ask quietly Georgette, unlike other people who didn't understood animals what they want to do or what they wanted to say then they only made animal sound, Jenny wasn't one of these people she understood animals very good especially Georgette and Oliver. Georgette thought about it then nodded her head and received a hug from Jenny

"Okay Georgette, I'm going to tell my parents while you can wake up Oliver." Jenny said quietly then walked out from the room and walked downstairs to tell her parents. Georgette was still laying in the bed with Oliver who was still sleeping close to her chest but soon woke up by being licked on his head by Georgette, he slowly opened his eyes, yawned and looked up to see his mom smiling at him

"Morning mom. What time it is?" Oliver asked while stretching his body and nudged Georgette head with his

"Morning son. It's actually afternoon now and Jenny are going to take us to the park soon." Georgette said nudging Oliver head with hers

"Do you think Dodger and they others will be there too?" Oliver asked Georgette stopping nudging his head with Georgette's

"Of course they will son. I heard that Jenny and Fagin agreed to come to that park every time so you could play with Dodger and Rita's puppies and I could talk with Rita about being mothers and taking care of our children." Georgette said licking Oliver's head. They then heard Jenny call for them that they were going out now, so Georgette and Oliver walked out the door and downstairs to see Jenny and Winston waiting for them, Winston put on Georgette's leash on her collar and Jenny picked up Oliver and when they walked out.

After walking in twenty minutes they had arrived at the park and at the place there Oliver could be without being chased by other dogs. After seeing Fagin, Jenny put down Oliver and Winston unleashed Georgette who both started to running to Dodger, Rita, their puppies and the rest of the gang. As usually Oliver would go to Dodger and Rita's puppies and play with them while Dodger, Tito, Einstein and Francis watched them and Georgette was talking with Rita about how things were going and how good it felt to be a mother. Suddenly after a ½ hour the clouds started to be turning black and before they knew it, it started to rain and all in the park took their pets home, Fagin gathering all his dogs in his scooter then drive off home, Jenny picked up Oliver while Winston put the leash on Georgette then they all hurried back home. When they got home Oliver and Georgette were wet and had mud on their fur, Jenny put down Oliver then she walked upstairs to change her sweater while Winston unleashed Georgette and took of his coat when walked upstairs to fill up the bathtub so Oliver and Georgette could bath. Oliver and Georgette was sitting there they were then both heard something upstairs

"Mom, what is that sound?" Oliver asked Georgette curious

"Winston is filling the bathtub. You and I are going to take a bath." Georgette answered Oliver then she looked down to him and saw he was trying to walk to the living room

"Were do you think you are going, young man?" Georgette asked Oliver

"Just to living room." Oliver answered Georgette. Before she could ask him why she heard Mr. Foxworth talking to Winston upstairs

"I guess Oliver and Georgette got wet and muddy in the rain." Mr. Foxworth said to Winston

"Yes sir, but I think they got more muddy than wet." Winston said to Mr. Foxworth

"It will be easy to get Georgette in the bathtub but I don't think it will be that easy with Oliver." Mr. Foxworth said to Winston

"I think Jenny can handle that sir." Winston said to Mr. Foxworth. Then Georgette could hear Jenny and Mrs. Foxworth talking then they all walked downstairs but they all saw just Georgette stand there Oliver wasn't there. they saw small muddy footprint leading to the living room and find Oliver under the sofa they tried to reach him but they couldn't then Jenny come up with an idée, she walked to Georgette and brought her to the sofa

"Georgette, do you think you can get Oliver out from the sofa?" She asked Georgette who nodded her head and crawled her front body under the sofa and saw Oliver laying there

"Oliver, why are you under this sofa?" Georgette asked him

"I don't want to take a bath." Oliver said to her

"Why?" Georgette asked her son

"Because I don't like water and I have to be hold when I'm bathing." Oliver said to his mom. Georgette saw in Oliver's face that he didn't like the way to bath him then she got an idée

"How about you stand on my back while we bath and I promise it will be over before you know it." Georgette suggested to him, Oliver thought about it then looked at Georgette

"You promise?" Oliver asked her and she nodded her head then Oliver walked forward to Georgette who took hold of him in the neck then walked upstairs with him to the bathroom followed by the Foxworths and Winston. After arriving to the bathroom Georgette put Oliver down, lay down on the floor and Oliver climbed up on her back and she slowly rise from the floor and jumped in the bathtub with Oliver on her back. The Foxworths and Winston arrived in the bathroom after two minutes and when they saw both Oliver and Georgette in the bathtub they wasted no time to get the pet shampoo for them, pour some on them and started rub it on them and scrubbed of the mud on them then poured warm water on them and before both knew it, Oliver and Georgette is lifted up from the bathtub, on the bathroom floor and are being dried off with towels.

After they had taking their bath Georgette carried Oliver to her bedroom, jumped up on her bed, put Oliver down in it who lay down in the bed then lay she down and started to lick Oliver clean who just snuggled close to Georgette's chest

"Thanks for letting me be on your back, mom" Oliver said tired and yawned

"Glad I could help, son." Georgette said and saw Oliver had fallen asleep, so she gave him a good night lick on his head and laid her head close to him and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

**There you have it people. My sequel to 'Georgette wants to be a mother' and I hope you all liked it especially ****dodgerxrita**** and ****Shelby****. Tell me that you think about it. Bye from old OneeyedHunter96.**


End file.
